


Something New

by cathrheas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Sonia and Nessa both decide to start raising a new Pokemon. They get closer as a result.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa & Sonia, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> i love soniruri............bye

_ Soni: she wants to come home with you!! ;) looook _

Nessa stared blankly at her Rotom phone. Sonia was being a nuisance at best, and harassing her at worst. Nessa was leaning towards “worst”, at the moment, after Sonia had sent her a string of twenty-something pictures of her Scorbunny.

Or, Nessa’s Scorbunny, as Sonia insisted.

_ You: My Drednaw says otherwise. _

_ Soni: omg. nessa.  _

_ Soni: you didn’t even give her a chance :( _

_ You: I am a WATER type gym leader. _

_ You: WATER. _

_ Soni: it sounds like you’re just too lazy to train a type that doesn't instantly listen to you _

_ You: That won’t work. I know you don’t really think that. _

_ Soni: i didn’t before but idk now :/ _

_ You: Whatever. _

Nessa looked at her screen, waiting for Sonia to reply. Sonia always had something to say. She could never let things go. Somehow, despite her own stubbornness, Nessa felt like she’d be taking that Scorbunny whether she wanted to or not.

Another picture came through, that time with a picture of the Scorbunny and a little Buneary. They were napping on top of one another.

_ Soni: aren’t they precious 🥺 _

_ You: Yes very. You should keep them both! _

_ Soni: >:( _

Nessa didn’t want to make her  _ too _ mad, although she really did wish Sonia would lay off of her about the Scorbunny. Maybe she’d change the subject...

_ You: Where’d you get the Buneary from? _

_ Soni: surprise trade. i usually don’t prefer normal types but! it wouldn’t be fair for me to beg you to try a new type when i won’t. so i’ll take care of the buneary and you’ll take care of her friend scorbunny _

_ Soni: pls i don’t have time to train two pokemon. and they’re inseparable but we see each other all of the time so! they won’t miss each other! _

_ Soni: please. nessa _

_ Soni: nessa _

_ Soni: nessssssssa _

_ You: I’m thinking _

_ Soni: even if u dont put her on your team _

_ Soni: please _

_ You: OK. _

Nessa sighed.

_ Soni: !?!!?!!? OKAY!?!??! REALLY?!!? YOU’LL TAKE HER?! _

_ You: Only because you don’t have time to properly take care of her, and I can’t stand to see a Pokemon being neglected. _

_ Soni: I LOVE YOU _

Nessa swallowed. Well, she didn’t expect that. If she said it  _ back, _ then it’d seem like...no, she wouldn’t say it back.

_ You: I’ll set up the trade. _

_ Soni: okay!!! im waaaiting~ _

* * *

Nessa looked at the Pokeball in her hand. She felt its weight, but only slightly. It seemed to whirr with energy in her hand. She looked down at her Drednaw, who was stationed at her feet, then said, “Please be nice. I really don’t want to have to take this thing to the Pokecenter.”

Drednaw blinked slowly, blowing air through his jaw. A good enough response.

Nessa took a deep breath, then threw the Pokeball out. Drednaw stood, alert and ready for battle. Nessa reached down, soothing Drednaw as Scorbunny popped out of the Pokeball. She gave out a happy cry as soon as she came out, hopping back and forth on her feet. Drednaw blew some more air out, taking a slow step forward. Nessa made a soothing noise, squeezing her thighs around Drednaw to keep him in place.

The Scorbunny was unfazed, running around Nessa’s living room and hopping about. She gave another cry as she hopped over to Drednaw. 

“Back up,” Nessa commanded, but the Scorbunny was determined. She was standing right in front of Drednaw, happily chirping. Drednaw still seemed riled up, but Nessa put all of her strength into holding him back. Eventually, Drednaw settled back into a sitting position, although it was still breathing rather hard. The Scorbunny gave it a nuzzle, then bounced away to explore the rest of the house.

Nessa sighed. One blast from Drednaw, and that Scorbunny would have been toast. Nessa decided not to let it meet the rest of her Pokemon. They were less aggressive than Drednaw, but still...Scorbunny was weak. She had to train it up a little more in her spare time, make it more resistant, even to type advantages.

Eventually, the Scorbunny came hopping back, looking a little somber. “What’s wrong?”

She cried out, hopped left and right, then looked back at Nessa. 

_ I can’t tell what she’s trying to say to me... _

Nessa thought she was better with Pokemon than that. Perhaps it was just water types. Either way, she didn’t know what to say or do to console her. The Scorbunny hopped closer, and Nessa reached down to give it a pat. Her Rotom phone floated in front of her face with a new message. Of course, it was Sonia.

_ Soni: how’s scorbunny? _

_ You: Fine. _

Scorbunny walked over to Drednaw and chirped insistently at him, as if to ask him to translate. Drednaw retreated further into Nessa’s legs, annoyed.

_ You: I think she and Drednaw might be able to tolerate each other, eventually. _

_ Soni: tooold youuuu~ _

_ You: She seems a little sad, though. Maybe she misses you. _

_ Soni: OHHH NOOO you’re not pawning her off on me so quick. put some effort in! _

_ You: I did! She’s pretty upset. I don’t know what to do. Help me out, Professor. _

_ Soni: ughh okay i believe you _

_ Soni: only because buneary is being the same way _

_ Soni: maybe they miss each other _

_ You: You said they wouldn’t, since we see each other all the time... _

_ Soni: we do! maybe i’ll come over with buneary so they can see each other again. _

_ You: If you do that, then they’ll just be even more inseparable and inconsolable when you leave. _

_ Soni: then we’ll just have to be around each other 24/7 so they can play! _

What? Why would Sonia say something silly like that? And why was Nessa  _ blushing _ at it?

_ You: No. _

_ Soni: so mean...really, my feelings are hurt~ _

It was a joke, sure, but Nessa almost felt the urge to apologize.

_ Soni: regardless youre not getting out of this so stop tryiiiing. either i start coming over more often so they can be happy together or you figure it out yourself _

_ You: I can’t figure it out by myself... _

_ Soni: okay then. see you in fifteen _

_ You: Sonia, you’re a handful.  _

Nessa looked around her apartment. It was small, since it was just her, but still sleek and well-furnished. It wouldn’t hurt to clean up a little while she waited for Sonia, though...


End file.
